Users are increasingly utilizing user devices, such as tablets and smartphones, in many different environments and can access data over cellular networks from virtually anywhere. In many instances, the cost associated with downloading or accessing data outside of a local wireless network may be expensive and time-consuming, especially if there are many people attempting to do the same thing at the same time. The cellular network may have bandwidth issues and the user may not be able to obtain data quickly in response to a request for content. Additionally, when the user has requested data, they may want to view or interact with the content immediately, but the size of the requested content may prohibit the user from immediate access, as the user device may require time to download the requested data.